Betrayal
by Totally-HAWT
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella... the beginning is just filler, leading up 2 the betrayal. But is it really what it seems like?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

Bella and Edward sitting side by side watching the stars.

"Bella, did I ever mention that you are beautiful?" Edward whispered in Bella's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Once or twice. Maybe even three times." Bella laughed and Edward joined in, his beautiful laugh sounding like the notes he played so perfectly on the piano.

Bella nestled against his cold chest and sighed. It felt so perfect, just lying here. Who knew that it would end so fast?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Happiness (Bella POV)

**Chapter 1 – Happiness (Bella POV)**

Wow, class has never been so boring. I learned all this last year, so I tuned the teacher's droning out and focused on not falling asleep. Of course, my thoughts had to drift to Edward, my Edward. I shivered in pleasure at that thought. He was mine, all mine. Thinking about his ice cold hand on my warm cheek made me blush even though he was out hunting with his "siblings". I sighed. The memories of him not being there with her at night made her want to cry. Quickly, she focused on the teacher to keep from having a metal breakdown.

_Flashback_

Edward and I were in his special meadow. I was lying in the lush, green grass with my head on Edward's lap, staring into his beautiful golden eyes. He stared right back and I could feel my cheeks heat up. Edward sighed and stroked my cheek. Then he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed back more passionately than I should have and Edward pulled away.

"Bella," He said, trying to look at me sternly. "Be good, love."

I sighed and looked as sad as I could and lowered my eyes, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Oh Bella. And you say that I dazzle you. If only you knew how much you dazzle me." He smiled his crooked smile and touched me on the nose. I laid back down and closed my eyes, enjoying the rare sun. I heard Edward humming my lullaby and slowly I drifted off.

_End Flashback_

"Isabella Swan!" The teacher shouted. "What is the matter? I called you 5 times already!"

I looked up startled. "Um. I'm sorry, but I am not feeling well." I whispered looking down.

"Okay then Ms. Swan. Go to the nurse." He handed me a pass and I walked as quickly as my legs would let me.

Instead of heading to the nurse, I headed straight home to lie on my bed and relax a bit. The normal fears came up. What if Edward met another vampire who he liked more on his trip? What if he finally comes to his senses and realizes that I'm not good enough for him? I started to sweat and tears rolled down my face. I dried my tears and tried to reassure myself by saying that he would change me soon anyways and I would be with him forever.

Forever, a synonym for happiness in my book.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Missing (Edward POV)

**Chapter 2 – Missing (Edward POV)**

I was missing Bella so much that Jasper was avoiding me in attempt to stay away from my depressed feelings. Sighing I stood up and ran after a deer. I fed quickly, gulping down the blood and then buried the carcass. I had to go back, I just had to. The pain of being away was ripping at me, making me shake with sadness. It wasn't only the fact that I missed her; it was that she was a danger magnet and I was so frightened that she would get hurt or killed before I could get back.

"Edward," Alice's voice came from behind a tree.

"What?" I snapped.

She walked out slowly. "You need to stop changing your mind so much! I am dizzy from the visions I keep getting. If you want to go back to Bella, then go. Your eyes are almost pure gold. You are fine now."

I smiled; Alice always knew what to say. "Thank you, Alice. Tell Esme and Carlisle that I will be with Bella."

"Of course!" She ran over, pecked me on he cheek and disappeared into the woods.

I sighed, and ran to the car, thinking about kissing Bella, the warmth of her body, her blush, and the intoxicating smell of her blood.

Soon I was driving into Forks, excitement bubbling up as I got closer to Bella every second.

I arrived at Bella's house in high spirits, until I noticed that her delicious scent was gone. Not stale, gone! Completely gone! That's when the panic set in. Where could Bella have gone! I was gone for one day! ONE DAY and she disappears and leaves NO trace!! I yelled in frustration. Slowly, I walked around the house, searching for Bella's scent. Nothing. I climb up to her window and I see blood, lots of it. But from the smell, I could tell it was Charlie's not Bella's. Then I see something that makes my dead heart jump and die even more. Charlie's body, broken up and torn apart. I gasp. I never really loved him, but Bella did, and he was going to become my father. I sobbed dryly and break the window. I kneel in from of Charlie and whisper, "I will find Bella and the one who did this to you… Dad."

Slowly I get up and proceed to the living room. What I previously saw didn't prepare me for this. The living room was DESTORYED. Literally. The couch was tattered, the TV was smoking. The table in from of the couch was smashed into pieces. Then, a spark of hope came from beneath the tattered couch. Bella's scent. I gasped and ran over and saw a piece of the blue shirt she loved so much there. I picked it up and saw writing on it.

_Dear Edward,_

_By the time you find this I will most likely be dead. If I'm not I will be one of you. The Volturi came to find me and they found me. I'm so sorry. Please come and find me if you can. I love you forever._

_Bella_

_P.S. If I am dead, don't do anything drastic._

Oh no. Bella. My Bella! I growled and started to track her scent…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Changing (Bella POV)

**Chapter 3 Changing (Bella POV)**

"Stop it! STOP IT!!" I screamed.

"Be quiet, please," A musical voice ordered.

"Please," I whispered. "If you want to kill me do it now. Don't make me suffer. Don't make Edward suffer."

"Shut up and listen to me. You're not going to die. You will be changed. And you Edward will come to get you." The voice was female.

I sighed. "What do you mean? And who ARE you?"

"Bella, you know me. I'm Jane from the Volturi. I left Edward a note so that he would know where to find you. I'm going to change you." Jane said.

"Oh. OH!" I gasped. "Yes! Finally!"

"Huh?" Jane sounded confused.

"I want to be changed! Oh please do it now. Please!" I nearly screamed.

"Patience Bella. When we get to Italy which will be tomorrow, you shall be changed." She sounded mad, and confused. "I never thought a human who want to be eternally damned!"

"That's what Edward says…" Tears slid down my cheek. "Edward…"

I sighed and let Jane drag me along. Forever with Edward. With Edward forever. It sounded so right.

"Wake up!" Jane's voice came from above me.

I groaned and opened my eyes. Woah. This place is beautiful. "Hey! Where am I?"

"In our secret room." A voice came from behind me.

Gasping, I spun around and saw Aro. "Aro! Oh wow… Are you going to change me now?"

"Jane was right! You are eager! Let me call our "vegetarian" vampire." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called. "What vegetarian vampire?"

"Jane will explain."

"Well, she is who we use to change humans because she doesn't give in to the blood lust."

"Well explained Jane, sweetie." A beautiful voice said.

I turned around and nearly had a heart attack. She made Rosalie look hideous! And I thought pose was the most beautiful vampire in the world! She smiled at me. "My name is Lili."

"B- Bella" I stammered.

"This will hurt, so hold still," Then she advanced towards me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Edward POV)

**Chapter 4 (Edward POV)**

As I was searching for Bella's scent, a thought suddenly hit me. Volturi… Italy! They were bound to be there. Using my vampire speed, I ran to the airport. Oh man, I hope no one saw me. I scanned through minds and found nothing suspicious. Whew.

"Hello," I said to the lady selling tickets. "I would like 1 ticket to Italy on the first flight possible."

"Um okay. _Wow he's so hot. Maybe I can on the plane with him."_ She looked dazed.

She handed me a ticket and asked, "Do you need anything else? _My phone number, my address?"_

"No thank you." I replied.

"Why are you going to Italy? _I hope he's single."_ She asked, fluttering her lashes.

"I am going to see my fiancée." I replied, smiling.

"Oh. _Damn it! FIANCEE?"_ She turned away.

Oh, these girls were all the same. All so shallow. I sighed and went through security. Soon it was time to board the plane. I was the first one on and luckily no one was sitting next to me. As I looked out the window, I let my mind wander to Bella. Her chocolate brown eyes, pink blush, red brown hair. Her full red lips that were so gentle and loving when she kissed me. Her delicate hands that held me close so many times at night. I sighed. Oh Bella. I love you. That was my last thought before I drifted into a half sleep.

"We hope you enjoyed your flight." The speakers boomed.

I sat straight up. I'm here! In Italy! I jumped up and maneuvered out of the plane and the air port. Bella, I am coming for you! Please, oh please don't let her be dead.

Then I saw my reflection. Arrgh. I look horrible. I need to hunt, change and shower. Thank goodness that there was a forest around Volterra. Well, of course. They probably knew that other vampires would come and not all would be "normal". I killed and drained 2 deer and a gazelle. After burying the bodies, I made my way to the nearest hotel and booked a room. Then I took a shower and went shopping. First time in my life.

The nearest shop I could find was a small designer shop. Wow it was expensive. Luckily I had my credit card on me. I bought a button up shirt and a pair of jeans. After I paid I hurried back to the hotel to change. By then it was almost dark. I decided not to go out in the middle of the night. It might attract attention.

Lying down on the bed, my mind wandered to Bella again. I really hoped that she was okay. If she was hurt, or dead, I shuddered, it would be all my fault for leaving, for not having one of my siblings watching her.

I imagined having her in my arms in our little meadow. Kissing her and holding her, my precious Bella. All mine.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Pain (Bella POV)

**Chapter 5 Pain (Bella POV)**

The pain was like no other. It was like a million little daggers poking very slowly into me and being pulled out again. I felt my bones break and reset. My legs snapped and slowly put themselves back together. My cheek bones cracked one by one rebuilt themselves. It was pure torture.

My screams pierced the air like knives. "Edward! Edward!"

"Hush sweet Bella. He is coming. He is in Volterra. The guards saw him." Jane's voice told me.

Edward's here was my last thought and then I blacked out. I was swimming in darkness. I was floating on black clouds. Please don't let me be dead. Then I heard screaming. Good, I'm not dead. I was screaming but I felt no pain at all. No pain. Just numbness. How long was thins going to go on?

I imagined Edward in my mind. His topaz eyes, his pale, cold skin. His kisses that sent shivers down my spine. I love him so much. Now I will be with him forever.

Then the numbness disappeared and the pain came back worse than ever. "AHHHHH!! MAKE THE BURNING STOP!! PUT OUT THE FIRE!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed until I was hoarse. Then I just kicked and writhed.

"Oh Bella! I will be over soon, I promise!" Jane's voice brought me back into the real world.

I took deep breaths and tried to tune out the pain. "Is it almost over?"

"One more day, Bella. Oh you are so brave!" Then I felt cool arms around me and the pain resurfaced.

I sank into unconsciousness again. Oh, the pain was gone. I could hear myself screaming, but I felt nothing. Soon. Soon I would be with Edward forever and no one will ever separate us again. We will be happy forever.

Then I thought about little Jane and decided that we could be good friends. She may have seemed fierce the first time we met, but now she seemed like a great person. I was starting to really like her. And that Lili. She seemed nice enough. She was vegetarian like the Cullens and she was beautiful. Then a forbidden thought came into my mind. What if she stole my Edward!!

Realization crashed down on me. She would take him, or she would try. _Lili, don't you dare tough my Edward. Don't even think about it. _I turned away from her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing," I growled. "Stay away from me and Edward."

_She's catching on… _(Can you guess who's thought that is?)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Finding my Bella (Edward POV, obviously)

**Chapter 6 Starting (Edward POV, obviously)**

I know Bella must be near. She must be worried. She must be scared. It's already been 3 weeks and I still haven't found her. Where could she be?

"Did you hear, Jamie? A new girl is coming to our school tomorrow! I saw a glimpse and she's totally hot!" Some guy said to his friend. Then I saw HER in his head. MY Bella! But, changed. More beautiful, if that was even possible. _Totally hot. And probably single. I have to invite her to my party this year. Last year's was a blast._ What I saw next made me want to barf. His party was at a strip club! A STRIP CLUB IN VOLTERRA??

_No Edward, don't kill him._ Alice's thoughts entered my mind. Wait, ALICE?! WTF??

_Don't look so surprised. The moment you left I had a vision of you searching. We are here to help. _

_Yeah, bro, here to help you find your girl! Now that she's changed, you won't have to hold back any more… _I spun around to see Emmett grinning and Rosalie looking, well, like, Rosalie. Yup, they're all here.

"Well, since you're all here, we'll start searching. Carlisle, you lived with them… Are there any secret room, tunnels, and buildings that they could be hiding in? I heard a boy talking about Bella being at his school tomorrow."

"That's a good start Edward. Let's go take a look at the school." Carlisle replied.

"Wait, what school?" Rosalie asked. "There must be tons of schools here!"

_Looks like Eddie forgot something!_

"Actually," Alice said, "Aro has only one choice of high school where Bella will be safe and that's at Volterra High School, where Jane and Alec go."

_Damn! _Rosalie thought out a nice string of curses.

"Rose, watch your thought, please. No dirty language." I said smugly.

_Stay out of my head then!_

"Fine. Now let's go and register in Volterra High." I said.

"Wait, only you and Alice will go. Too many unnatural looking people will seem suspicious." Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. It made sense. Suddenly, Alice went tense, but before I could get into her head, she was back to normal and singing Girlfriend in her head. She was obviously hiding something… I pushed it out of my head. Bella was more important than some vision. If it was really bad, Alice would have told.

"Let's go shopping!!" Alice screamed, making several people walking close to us flinch.

"Okay, but keep your voice down!" Esme scolded. "You'll scare the humans!"

I searched the minds around me. _Wow, those are some hot people. I wonder what I should buy for my wife. School is going to be so boring. OH MY GOD, those people are fine looking!! _Yah, typical thoughts for typical humans. It didn't seem like any vampires were around, so I told Alice, "Lead the way, shopping expert."

She shook her head. "No Edward! The girls are going clothes shopping; the guys are going CAR shopping!! Get me a car too!! A yellow Porsche!! Please, please!!"

"Fine, but what girls? Or is it just you, Rose, and Esme?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh well – "

"EDDIE!!" Her words were cut off by the sound of one voice. My mind screamed in agony.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Beginning (Bella POV)

**Chapter 7 Beginning (Bella POV)**

The pain was over. Who knew that it was actually only 3 days? It felt like 3 years. Now I was waiting, waiting for my Edward to come and find me. Three weeks passed and there was no sign of him.

In my human life, I detested the smell of blood, so as a vampire, I didn't drink blood at all. No human or animal blood. There was nothing appetizing about the smell. I had to eat real food. So, I was like a regular human, except a lot prettier. I could cry, blush, everything. Sometimes, if I try really, really hard, I can change my appearance and the appearance of others. Aro was very pleased.

"Bella!!" Jane sang, barging into my room at 6:00 in the morning.

"Hmmm…" I groaned and turned over.

"Get up now! We have to go shopping so we'll be ready for school next week!!" Jane opened the curtains and pulled my blanket off.

"Hey!!" I yelled. "Why do we have to go now? Can't we wait another hour or two?"

"No, no, no! We have to get a FULL day of shopping! There's a lot of stuff to buy. Clothes, pens, pencils, erasers, cases, backpacks, and shoes!" Jane sounded a lot like Alice now.

I knew that it would be hopeless to argue, so I reluctantly got up and said, "Let me change, Jane. I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay! Wear something cute!" Then she glided out of the room.

I sighed. How could anyone be so active at this time in the morning? What to wear? I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a DKNY mini dress. That has to be good enough. Thank god Jane packed my bag and that Alice took me shopping the day before. I grabbed the Louis Vitton bag Alice gave me last Christmas, pulled on a pair of DKNY flats and pronounced myself ready.

To make my entrance more exaggerated, I put on my best pout and model walked out of my room, down the stairs and right into Demetri.

"Woah! Sorry, Demetri! I didn't see you." I stammered.

"It's okay Bella. May I ask where you are going, all dressed up?" He smiled.

"Jane's taking me shopping…" My voice trailed off.

"Oh, well then, I probably should let you go or she will definitely kill someone… Most likely me." He chuckled and I did too.

Then I walked off, putting on a pout when I saw Jane.

"Oh my gosh!! You look absolutely fantabulous! Where did you get all those designer things?" Jane asked, walking around me.

"Alice." I answered.

"Oh! Edward's sister? The one who an see the future?" Jane looked surprised.

"Duh. She has great fashion taste… and she loves to dress me up." I smiled at the memories.

"Dress up?! I LOVE dress up!!" Jane jumped up and down.

"Wait, wait!!" I yelled. "I DON'T!! Alice held me against my will!"

"Well then, so will I!" Jane laughed evilly.

I sighed in defeat. "Let's go shopping Jane."

"Okay. I can't wait to start school decked out in designer stuff. Everyone will totally stare!!"

I groaned. No more fitting in for me.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Torture (Edward's POV)

**Chapter 8 Torture (Edward's POV)**

"Tanya?!" I gasped. What the heck is she doing here??

_Hello Edward. I thought that since your "girlfriend" is dead, or whatever, I could be of some comfort. _

I growled. "Bella is not dead Tanya. And even if she is, you would be no comfort at all. More like torture."

"Whatever, you'll come to me soon." She winked. The picture in her mind made me feel a bit weird, but I couldn't stop looking. What was happening to me??

"Okay Edward, I had to do this… You have to share a room with Tanya. I'm really sorry! I swear!!" Alice begged.

To my and everyone else's surprise, I was perfectly fine with it. _Edward I see what's going to happen. Don't let her get to you. Think of Bella. _Right Bella. Who was she? Oh right, my true love. Wait, why do I love her? I have TANYA!! A beautiful perfect girl! Why am I worrying about some stupid human? NO I LOVE BELLA, NOT TANYA!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME??

"Alice? Can I talk to you, in private for a minute?" I asked.

_What's wrong?_

"I don't know! I keep thinking about Tanya in a really bad way! And I just had an argument with myself on who Bella is and why I love her! What's happening? Do you see anything?" I was really worried.

_Yeah, I do… You should stay AWAY from Tanya at night. Avoid her at all costs or you're never going to find Bella._

Oh god, what was I going to do? I had to stay strong. For Bella. Who? BELLA!!

_Edward, stay calm. It will be alright. Alice told me what's wrong. We'll all help you. _I nodded at Carlisle to show my appreciation. Tanya saw me and winked. I resisted an urge to kiss her, to hold her. Bella, Bella, Bella, remember Bella. I turned away from her and walked over to my family. _Come on Eddie, you know you want me._

"No Tanya NO!! Bella is alive. She's one of us now. And I will find her." I growled without turning around.

_I know her power. It's the ability to make anyone she wants love her. It's not working on you because of Bella. She is trying to make you forget Bella. It's working too. Keep her in your head. Wait, I see her… Bella! At a dance… with some other vampire!_

I saw too. A man, brown hair, topaz eyes like ours. Dancing. With. My. Bella. And, she seemed happy. Who is he? What is he doing? I could not believe that she would let another man come into her life. Did she think that I wouldn't come?

_Stay calm Edward. I don't see anything else happening._

I sighed. I should know better that to doubt my Bella. She should be the one doubting me. I'm the one who left her, the one who hurt her. The one would might still hurt her.

"Alice, so you see anything happening between me and Tanya?" I asked.

_I'm not sure. Her future keeps changing…_ Then Alice froze. I searched her mind, but she started singing We Ride by Rihanna in her head. When she looked at me her eyes were filled with sorrow. When she looked at Tanya, they were filled with hate.

Something must have happened. Something certain that won't change.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Passing Time (Bella POV)**

I sat on my bed and went through the ton of designer clothes that Jane had bought for me. BCBG, DKNY, and Gucci. There were some Hollister, American Eagle, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Forever 21. I didn't even know they had these clothes at Volterra. Jane went a little overboard on the purses, though. She got Louis Vitton, Coach, Chanel, and Dior. I was stocked for a different bag and outfit for the whole school year.

"Hey Bella, can I come in?" Jane knocked.

"Sure, come on in." I smiled. Jane was actually really nice. Once you looked past her painful power, you could see that she is really a great person.

"You like the bags and clothes?" She started arranging them.

"A lot! They are wonderful, but they must have cost a ton!" I helped her.

"No! No! Not too much." She pushed my hands away. "Let me arrange them. That way, your outfits will always be coordinated. Top, bottom, shoes, and accessories. Everything must be perfect."

I nodded. That did make sense. "So when are we starting school?"

"Next Monday." She stated.

I gulped. It was so soon. I knew that I could handle being around humans, but I was still nervous. My fear must have showed. "It's gonna be okay, Bella." Jane patted me on the back. I nodded, trying to think about the good things. Jane will be there, with Alec. My eyes were not the golden color, but a light brown, so I would fit in better. Edward will come soon.

"So Bella, tell me about your human life. You can leave out the part where Edward leaves, you go cliff diving and when you come here. I know that part." She settled into the sofa by the window.

"When I was 3 years old, my mom took me and left Charlie. I grew up in Phoenix, without too many friends and definitely no boyfriends. My mom was closet to me, but she didn't really understand me. I was on a different story from everyone else; I didn't fit in. My mom married Phil a year ago and he played ball for a living. He wasn't great, only Minor League, but he moved around a lot and my mom missed him a lot. I could tell and it made me sad to see her sad, so I exiled myself to Forks, which I hated as much as my mom did. Charlie is like me, uncoordinated, shy and not a person of many words. We got along really well. He left me alone most of the time, and I didn't mind. He got me a car and then I started school

As soon as I got to my school, I realized that I had been a subject of gossip. Everyone knew me. I noticed the Cullens at lunch time. They were sitting alone, each looking in a separate direction. They were so beautiful, so perfect. Biology was when I first met Edward. I had to sit next to him. You already know what my blood is like to him. He stayed away from me the first month, but then he started talking to me, walking with me, sitting with me at lunch. Soon after, I found out what he is, but I wasn't afraid."

"You weren't afraid? Even after you knew that he wanted to kill you, that he could kill you any second?" Jane looked dismayed.

"No," I murmured. "I loved him; he was always so gentle and kind, how could I be afraid? I don't want to talk about it anymore Jane, please."

"Okay, Bella." She hugged me. "He'll come soon. Don't worry."

But how could I not?


	11. Chapter 10

A/n - I dont own Twilight.

**Chapter 10 An Inkling (Bella and Edward POV)**

**(Edward POV)**

What decision had I made that affected the future so much? Maybe it wasn't my decision. Maybe Tanya made a decision and it had to do with me. But whatever she had planned, I can't possibly go along with it. I know what Tanya wants and I don't want it. She disgusts me. She scares me.

"Alice," I hissed. "What did you see?"

"Nothing," She muttered, not looking at me. _How could you Edward? How could you?_

"How could I _what_?" It took all of my self control not to yell.

I saw a brief picture of Bella dry sobbing, of me writhing on the floor and Jane standing above me with a smug look.

"You have to tell me what happened, Alice."

"No."

I growled and spun away. We had to get the plan into motion. Bella is starting school tomorrow, I reminded myself. I will find her.

"Hey Edward." Tanya batted her eyelashes.

"Tanya," I glared at her. She is the one who will ruin my Bella, the one who will destroy our love. I just know it.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the movie with me next Saturday."

My brain was saying no, don't do it, but my mouth had a mind of its own. "Sure." No!! My brain screamed. Bella. Don't forget Bella. Her warm scent filled my head, her beautiful blush. Then I saw the vision Alice had; my Bella dry sobbing. My Bella running. My Bella, gone, her future black. What happened?! Bella! Gone! _You fool, Edward!!_ Alice screamed in her head. _That could have been avoided; it wasn't in stone yet. Now it is and it's going to happen and I see no solution._ What have I done…

**(Bella POV)**

"Get up! Get up! Time for school!" Jane pulled me up, dumped me in a chair and started brushing my hair.

"Wha-?!" Was all I could get out.

"Quiet Bella. It's the first day of school and you will look fantastic."

I groaned. I swear Jane becomes more and more like Alice every day… But, I learned not to argue with the ones who want to play Bella Barbie, so I clamped my mouth shut and closed my eyes.

I felt blush being applied, then eye shadow, then mascara, and finally eyeliner. Now that I was a vampire, no one had to be extra careful around me. Jane worked at super speed and was done in 15 minutes, a feat that I thought impossible. She pushed a mirror into my hands and the girl I saw was beautiful, even for a vampire.

"Wow," I whispered. "Jane you are amazing."

"I know," She smiled. "Your clothes are on the bed. Get dressed!!"

On my bed lay a BCBG denim shorts with a BCBG blue cotton tank and Steve Madden blue wedges. It's just like Jane to dress me up in designer clothing. Wait… what about the handbag?

"Ohhhhh, Bella!! I forgot to give you your Chanel bag!!" Jane ran in and dropped in on your bed. "Put your clothes on!! The limo is waiting!"

I sighed and put my clothes on at vamp speed, checked my hair and makeup… "You look fine Bella! Let's go!" Then Jane grabbed me and pulled me downstairs and into the limo.

**(Edward POV)**

"Okay, here are the seating arrangements. Edward and Tanya, me and Jasper, and Emmett and Rose. Edward, take your car, I'll take my Porsche, and Rose will take her BMW." Alice smiled at me, grabbed Jasper's hand and walked away. What the heck? Didn't Alice just tell me that I should stay AWAY from Tanya? I shrugged. Oh well.

I got in the car and Tanya got in after me. Her sugary sweet smell filled my car, destroying Bella's freesia smell.

"So, Edward, are we all going to be a family?"

"No. You will be a Denali, when Emmett, Alice and I will be Cullen, and Rose and Jasper are Hales." I replied.

"So are the couples still the same?"

"Yeah. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, and me alone until I find Bella."

"Umm… What about me?"

"You can be alone."

"But can't I be with you?" She looked at me under her lashes. Hmm… why not? No wait I'm here for Bella. Who? Bella!! The love of my life. Don't you mean Tanya? Wow… I have to stop having conversations with myself…

"Okay." No wait! OKAY?! I want to take that back! I opened my mouth, but nothing came out except for, "I should have thought of that." AHHHHHH!! NO!! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! F!!

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, why the hell did Alice just run out screaming really bad things at Tanya? _– Rosalie

_What have you done Edward? Alice is just sitting on the hotel bed muttering about killing you and Tanya. – _Jasper

Oh no, they are right! What HAVE I done?

**(Bella POV)**

As soon as the limo pulled into the lot, all eyes were on us, well technically they were on the car, but when we stepped out, they were on us. I swear that they thought we were movie stars or _something_.

"Jane," I muttered only low enough for her to hear. "Where's Alec?"

"Here!" She cried and bounced over to a black Mercedes.

"Hey Jane! Bella!" Alec smiled and hugged us. I was kinda weird because he was so short and I was way taller.

"Hey Alec!" I smiled. I can't believe that I was ever scared of him. It still sickens me when he drinks human blood, but I learned to live with it.

"Ready, Bella?" Jane held out her hand.

"Ready Jane." We walked into the school, side by side, two amazing beautiful girls and one very cute boy.

The halls suddenly became very quiet. "Another group of beautiful people?" Someone muttered. Another? OMG, the Cullens are here!

And I saw them… Edward holding Tanya's hand and everything went black.

**(Edward POV)**

We parked our cars in the back lot so that we wouldn't be conspicuous, but we still attracted stares. Tanya grabbed my hand. Something told me that I should pull away, that we were here to find someone, but I couldn't remember who. All I knew was that I had the most beautiful girl in the world touching me.

_She's getting to him._ – Alice

I didn't even stop to think about what she meant.

_Wow that is some limo. Wow that is some girl. _A girl with light brown hair that turned golden at the ends appeared in many guys' minds. I felt like I should know her, but I couldn't remember.

Tanya and my lockers were next to each other and we just got there when three people, vampires, walked in. I recognized Jane and Alec, but the third girl, the brown haired one, I didn't know, even thought my brain said I should.

_Oh my Carlisle that is Bella! She is prettier than Rose! _– Alice

Bella… That name rings a bell. Tanya held my hand tighter. No, of course that name doesn't ring a bell. You don't know anyone named Bella! My brain needs to stop talking to me… Then the girl named Bella dropped to the ground and Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett rushed to her.

_What the hell Edward! You will fing pay for this! _– Alice

Alice is cussing… I must be in trouble, but for what?

**(Bella POV)**

He… and…Tanya… Oh god.

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" An angel's voice called to me and it wasn't Jane's.

"Alice?" I mumbled.

"Oh Bella!! I'm so sorry!" Alice looked like she was going to start wailing.

I sat up slowly. And I saw Edward and HER talking animatedly about something. I held back a growl and the urge to kill her.

"Please calm down Bella." Jasper whispered and put a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, a nice warm feeling filled me up.

"Stop it Jasper. Let me feel what I want to feel." I pushed him away and stood up.

"Bella, I will kill Edward for you if you want." For once, Emmett wasn't joking with me.

"I'll help." Rose glared at Edward and HER.

That surprised me. Rose wanted to help… Me? But she hates me… "You want to help me Rose?"

"Of course. Even though you are not married to my idiot brother, you are still my little sis. You are one of us now and we are all family." The she hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Let's go to Carlisle, guys." Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and started walking to the door.

"Wait, where is Carlisle?" Jane called.

"Just get your limo and follow my Porsche!" Alice shouted back.

I shrugged and followed Alice to the door.

"Bella." She turned around and faced me. "There is something wrong with Edward… Something Tanya is controlling. He wouldn't leave you willingly. We will figure it out. I promise."

A/n Sorry it took so long to update


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter 11 Leaving (Edward and Bella POV)**

**(Bella POV)**

I should have known that he doesn't love me. Tanya's so beautiful and goddess like, and I'm just Bella with better skin, lighter hair, and bigger eyes. Not much of a difference. But still, he came to find me. Why did he come with Tanya then? Probably to show me that he moved on and that he wants her instead of me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Jane asked.

"No, I'm not. Edward left me, again. It's all your fault! If you never took me away, this would have never happened!!" I screamed at her,

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I really am." Jane looked so sad.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

Soon we were parked in front of a huge Hilton hotel. Hmm… I never knew they had Hilton in Italy, or in Volterra, more specifically.

"Bella! Jane!" Esme's warm voice greeted me as us stepped out to the limo. "Where's Edward?"

"Where's Edward? Oh, I don't know. Maybe with his new girl TANYA!" I shouted, furious. Then I realized what happened. "Oh, I'm so sorry Esme. I didn't mean to shout at you!"

"I understand Bella." She smiled forgivingly and hugged me. And then smiled at Jane. "Come inside and tell me what happened."

"Esme!" Alice called.

"Alice! I'm sure you can explain some of the story to me too." Together we entered the hotel.

"Our room is in the penthouse, so we ordered a private elevator." Esme whispered to me. I shook my head, thinking about the amount of money that must have cost.

I guess the money must be worth it… The room was amazing and had a magnificent view.

"Wow." I murmured.

"I know!" Jane screeched. "Look at this wardrobe!"

"That would be mine." Rose called, laughing.

"And this one is mine!" Alice dragged Jane to a closet the size of the master bedroom in a regular house.

I shook my head and sank into the white leather couch.

"Bella, the waves of depression coming off you are really hard to bear."

"Then leave." I snapped. I was angry, sad. Happy, jealous, guilty, and frustrated at the same time. Suddenly, I felt calm.

"Damn it Jasper, just stop it! I want to feel what I'm feeling, not hat you manipulate me into feeling!" I shouted and then collapsed on the couch dry sobbing.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried, hugging me.

"He will pay!" Rose growled.

"Well now's your chance because he's coming with Tanya." Alice said just as the door opened and the walked, well more like stumbled in. Yes stumbled. They were kissing with so much passion that Jasper ran out of the room. OMFG. The were kissing in a way that Edward said was "too dangerous" for me.

"What the hell Edward!" Rose screamed and tackled him.

"You slut Tanya!" Alice screeched and threw her into a wall.

For once, Esme didn't say anything about their language or them ruining a hotel. I couldn't take in any more.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed. Then I went in front of Edward. "Edward, please remember that I'll always love you. I know that you don't love me, but I will love you for eternity." I kissed him quick on the lips and ran out the door, leaving all this behind.

**(Edward POV)**

She kissed me. This girl that I didn't know. She kissed me, and something in me sparked. Bella. Bella. Bella. I remembered. Bella. My love. Bella. The memories came flooding back. Us in the meadow. When we first met. When we first kissed. Everything came back.

"Bella." I moaned and sank to the ground. "Bella!!" I screamed. "Oh god, Bella…"

"Damn," We all heard Tanya mutter.

"What the hell. What did you do to Edward? It's like he forgot Bella and then suddenly just remembered her!" Emmett yelled.

Tanya glared at him. "Emmett, do you know who Rose is?"

"Rose? No… Should I?" Emmett looked really confused.

Rose just stood there. "What the?? Tanya, what did you do to my husband!?"

_Tanya's power is to make you forget._ – Alice

I glared at Tanya sauntered over. "Tanya, you are an evil bitch. You deserve to die and go to hell."

"Awww, Eddie, don't be like that. Who cares about Bella anyways? No one in your family!" Tanya smiled.

Bella who? No, you can't let her get to you again.

"No Edward! I care about Bella!" Alice came to stand by me.

"I do too." Rose put a hand on my shoulder.

"Same here, sweetie," Esme called.

"And me," Jane bounced over from the closet. "Even though I'm in the Volturi, I love Bella like a sister."

_Her power doesn't work on girls. Keep strong Edward. I know that we will find her._ – Alice

**(Bella POV)**

I know that I should go back to the Volturi and continue living my life, but I couldn't. Hanging around vampires would make the pain so much stronger. It's time to go home. I know that Charlie is dead and Renee thinks that I'm dead too, but I still want to go back to Forks and start a new life.

With Jake.

A/N: I know that Tanya is a bit AU, but I think it fits. :)


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Selena.

**Searching (Edward and Bella POV)**

**(Bella POV)**

"Jake," I called as I knocked on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a girl, about my age. "I'm sorry but Jacob isn't here now."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"His wife."

"Are you sure he's not here? Don't lie to me." I growled.

"Um, um, sorry but he doesn't want to see anyone." She stammered.

"Jake," I growled. "Get out here or I will kill your wife."

"Damnit Bella, what the hell?" Jake appeared at the door.

Seeing him made me so close to breaking down.

"Lizzie, love, come here." He hugged her. "So Bella, where is your Edward?"

"With Tanya." Was all I said before running into the woods. The world was so cruel. Edward was with Tanya and Jake had imprinted. I cried and cried and cried. My life was ruined.

I searched for love and I found it. Then it was pulled away from me. Now I'm searching again.

**(Edward POV)**

"Tanya, you've done enough damage. Leave. Now." I ordered.

"Oh I don't think so. Girls," She turned to them. "I think I'm gonna have some fun with your husbands." She laughed and walked over to them. "Hey love," She whispered into Jasper's ear. Then she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

"Get off him, bitch!" Alice screeched and threw her off of Jasper. Before anyone could think about what happened, Jasper stood up and punched Alice. She fell to the ground.

"Sweetie, don't hurt me. Your husband is mine now." Tanya smiled evilly.

Then she went up to Emmett. "Hey big boy," She purred. The she pushed him against a wall and made out with him.

Rose didn't say a word. She just walked over, grabbed Tanya and ripped her arm off. Suddenly, Emmett was looming over her. He picked her up and threw her into a wall.

"What did I tell you," Tanya said, reattaching her arm.

Then she went to Carlisle. She didn't say anything. She just pulled him onto the couch and kissed him. She let her hands roam freely over his body and his hands did the same.

I sighed and Esme just collapsed. "Tanya. Leave. Now."

"Okay!" She giggled and jumped on Emmett's back. "We'll get our own room and have some fun."

The mental images of "fun" were disgusting. "Tanya. Leave them here."

"No."

"Rose, grab Emmett and kiss him. Same for you Alice and Esme. If my theory is right, they will snap out of Tanya's little spell." I smirked at Tanya.

_Good idea Edward_ – Alice

_Brilliant! If that girl even looks at my Emmett I will rip her head off _– Rose

Then the two girls advanced on their guys. Alice was first. She darted in and pecked him on the lips. Rose was slower. She sauntered up to Emmett, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on. Both guys blinked several times, looked around and immediately started begging for forgiveness.

Alice just giggled and hugged Jasper, but Rose played hard to get. She turned away and made her signature pouty face. Finally Emmett got onto his knees and really groveled. Then Rose burst into laughter and everything was back to normal.

"Wait, where's Esme?" I asked Alice.

"She and Carlisle made up already." She smiled at me. _Let's go find Bella._

**(Bella POV)**

I sat alone under a tree. Alone, cold and sad. Suddenly and beautiful girl appeared next to me.

"Bella," She stated.

"Uh…Yes?" I was confused. How did this girl know my name?

"I'm Selena. I know you're wondering how I know your name. Well, Bella, I know everything about you." Selena smiled.

She was so beautiful. Prettier that Rose, than Tanya. Prettier than anyone. But she was human.

"I know what you are. I know why you are here. I'm here to help you." She took my hand.

"Wait, how do you know?" I looked into her dark eyes.

"Well… Ummm… I can't really tell you…" She stammered.

"Oh, well, okay then. How are you going to help me?" I smiled. "And how old are you?" She seemed young.

"I'm 13. And let's go to my house. I'll explain." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. The she pulled out a cell phone. "Lance? Yeah it's Selena. Come pick me up. Use the limo. Bye."

"Limo?" I asked.

"Yeah. My parents are rich business people. They're never home so I have this guy, Lance, to watch me." She shrugged. "Let's go!" She tugged on my hand and led me out of the forest.

A/N: I was just wondering whether Bella should go back to Edward or not... Review and tell me what you want. Except for Amanda, I know that you want Bella to go with Edward.


	14. Chapter 13

**Finding (Edward and Bella POV)**

**(Edward POV)**

_Edward, I don't see you in any part of Bella's future. All I see is a girl; I think about 13, with long black hair and super rich parents. Her face is everywhere._ – Alice

I searched Alice's mind and saw the girl she was talking about. She was beautiful. As beautiful as a vampire, maybe even more. Suddenly Alice went into a vision.

Vision:

"Hey Selena, where are we going?" Bella asked.

"To the mall. Now stop thinking. We all know Alice is watching. And Edward."

Then it ended.

_She knows. How is that possible? _– Alice

"I don't know." I replied. "How am I gonna get her back?"

"I don't know. The visions show nothing. That Selena girl is blocking everything." Alice frowned.

"Is she human?" I asked.

"Yeah. Definitely. But she's special." Alice looked at me.

"Oh really. I didn't notice. I mean she can block your visions and she knows about us. Every typical girl knows that." I rolled my eyes, sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"God Edward, what is your problem?" Alice snapped.

"Nothing. I'm just worried."

**(Bella POV)**

There was a limo waiting for us. It wasn't just any limo. It was a bright red, sparkly limo.

"Woah Selena. That's some limo" I laughed.

"I know," She giggled. "I love red."

I shook my head. She was so much like Alice. Bouncy and bubbly.

"Come on! Come on!!" She called and dragged me to the limo.

"Okay! No need to pull!" I laughed again. I haven't felt so happy in... Well… hours!

"Hey Lance, this is Bella." She pointed to a really cute blond guy. An idea popped into my head. "Hey Selena," I whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"You know how Alice is watching my future and Edward is too?"

"Uh huh…"

"Well, I'll flirt with Lance. Alice will see it. Edward will be mad. He'll come back. I know he will."

"Ummm…."

"Wait, you don't like Lance right? If you do I won't do anything."

"No! He's like way too old for me. I just think that it isn't Edward's fault."

"What do you mean? He chose her!" I just didn't get it.

"Bella. I know everything right?"

"Ummm… Yes?" I really didn't know.

"Well. I can tell you that he did NOT choose her." Selena smiled.

"What? But he was holding her hand and making out with her and all that stuff!" I couldn't believe it.

"Argh!! Let's get on the limo and I'll tell you while we are shopping." Selena shook her head and pulled me onto the limo.

**(Edward POV)**

This search was getting really frustrating. There was no scent, no clues, nothing to follow at all! I knew that this couldn't be Bella's doing; she wasn't the kind of person who worries about details.

Suddenly Alice plunged into a vision and took me along.

**Vision:**

"Ehmagawd Bells, this looks awesome on you!" Selena cried as Bella came out of a Chanel store wearing an ultra short dress.

"I know! But it cost like 1000…" Bella's voice trailed off.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Hello? Billionaire, remember?" She pointed to herself.

**End Vision**

Woah… I guess she is rich. But what mall is she at?

**(Bella POV) **

"Hey Selena, where are we going?" I asked again.

"The mall!" She shouted, sounding annoyed.

"Then why are we at the airport?" I was really confused.

"We're going to California!!" She squealed and jumped up and down.

**(Edward POV)**

_Edward. She's at the airport._

A/N: The story's almost done... Anyone who loves Edward/Bella is gonna hate me


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I, Sandra, solemnly swear that I do not own any characters besides Selena, Josh Herman, and Jonathan Herman.

**Hope (Edward and Bella POV)**

**(Edward POV)**

"She's at the airport?" I turned to look at Alice.

_Yeah. She's going to California. Her flight is too soon for us to catch. We can get the next one and meet her at the mall._

**(Bella POV)**

We boarded the plane. First class of course.

Selena and I had separate seats. I had a spare next to me and Selena did too.

I sat down at the window seat and pulled out my beat up old Ipod and listened to some random songs.

Suddenly a guy just fell over and lands almost on my lap.

"Oh, sorry!" I swear he blushed. Immediately I thought about whether he noticed if I was vampire. Then I remembered that I looked like a human.

"No problem." I laughed. "We all make mistakes and trip once in a while."

"Well, I trip a lot more than once in a while. By the way, I'm Josh. Josh Herman." He stuck out his hand.

I smiled again. "Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." And then I shook his hand.

"Cool." Josh replied.

"Where are you sitting?" I hoped that it was near me. I haven't felt so happy in so long. Okay, I haven't felt so happy in 24 hours. Not exactly eternity, but still… it counts.

"Right behind you!" He pointed.

"Awesome!" I laughed, not hiding my happiness. "Wanna sit next to me? There's no one sitting here." I patted the seat next to me.

"Sure."

"Bella!" Selena called. "Come here for a sec?"

"Okay. Josh, I'll be right back. My little sis wants me." I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Okay, go ahead."

"What Selena?" I snapped.

"What are you doing? What about Edward? What about everything?!" She whisper yelled.

"I'm happy for the first time since the incident! Please Selena, be happy for me." I begged.

"Fine. He is cute… What's his name?" She smiled.

"Josh. Josh Herman." I giggled and then blushed.

"Go back to him you love sick vampire." She pushed me gently.

I got up and started walking back to my seat. Just as I approached it, the plane shook and I landed in his lap. "Oh my gosh!" I screeched. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Bella," Josh whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I blushed and got up. Then I very ungracefully fell into my seat next to him. He laughed and I scowled at him.

"That's right," I groaned. "You fall and I do nothing. I fall and you laugh your head off! Very fair…"

"Sorry," He immediately made his face into an expressionless stone.

I just had to laugh and after a moment he joined in.

**(Edward POV)**

Alice and I ran to my Volvo and we sped down the highway and to the Seattle Airport.

_Hurry Edward!!_ – Alice

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I growled, irritated. My Bella was leaving!! All because of stupid Tanya!

Vision:

"Josh!" Bella cried, a smile lighting up her face as a brown haired, brown eyes human boy came near her.

End Vision

_Lalalalalalalalalalala_ – Alice

"What happened?" I asked my voice very calm.

"Nothing!" She said, too innocently.

"Then why are you singing Should've Said No in your head?" I asked.

"Ummm… I, uh, like that song!" She suddenly started singing.

I just stared.

"Edward! Watch the road!" She screamed.

I swerved to avoid collision with a giant rock.

_God Edward, you are spacing out… Focus!_ – Alice

(**Bella POV)**

"So Josh, tell me about you." I smiled; he made me feel all bubbly.

"Well, I have a little brother named Jonathan. He's 13." Josh smiled back.

"Cool! I have Selena. She's 13 too. Is your brother here?" I asked.

"Umm… Yeah. Over there." He pointed to the cutest boy I have ever seen.

"Woooo… He's cute!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." I turned around and he looked jealous!

"Well, I think you're cute too." I smiled and took his hand.

He smiled and continued on with his story. "I'm going to California for high school. At a school called Polytechnic."

"Cool." I tried to look happy.

"What's wrong?" Dang, he is observant!

"Nothing…" I fake smiled.

"Something wrong. Tell me, please?" He leaned in closer and almost brushed his lips to mine. I wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Okay, fine. My fiancée cheated on me, so Selena dragged me on this airplane. And we're only going to California to shop. After this I might never see you again." At that thought, my heart broke again.

Josh reached out and hugged me. His warmth making me feel so alive. "Oh, Bella. You and Selena can stay with my family."

"Well we have a house… our at least Selena has a mansion in Beverly Hills… Lemme go ask her." I scrambled up, tripped, and stumbled to Selena.

"Wow Bella, you seem to be in a hurry!" She laughed.

"Josh says that we can live with him because we're going to California. And he has a super cute little brother. Please, please, please!!" I begged.

"Okay! Wait, what super cute brother." She looked at me.

I laughed and pointed to Jonathan. "Over there."

"Woah. He's hot! Bye!" Then Selena got up and gracefully walked over there, accidentally feel into his lap and they hit it off immediately.

"Hey." Josh said and waved.

"Hey! She says sure. And she's talking to your brother. No… they're making out… Wow they got together fast…" I pointed at them and then laughed.

"That's my brother." He smiled, looking a bit embarrassed.

I slid into my seat and took his hand. He blushed. Josh blushed! I smiled at him and leaned over. He leaned in and out lips touched. His lips were warm and so much sweeter than Edward's. There were no boundaries or rules. It was amazing and so different.

We came up for air and I hugged him close. He whispered, "You're amazing Bella."

I blushed and said, "So are you."

A/N: The ending is cheesy, I know. See! No more Bella and Edward. Josh is actually a guy Ｉ　liked in 5th grade. And Jonathan is really his brother's name.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Bella. Everyone else is MINE!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Heartbreak and Makeup**

**(Bella POV)**

I fell asleep laying on Josh.

"Bella, wake up. We're here." He whispered, kissing me gently on the lips.

I groaned and got up. I ran my fingers through my perfect hair and yawned.

"We don't have any bags," I whispered to Josh.

"What? No bags?" He looked mildly surprised.

"No, we are gonna buy everything here. Selena promised me a new wardrobe." I answered.

"Okay, cool." He answered.

We help Josh get the bags. Out front was a sparkly red limo.

"Selena!" I yelled. "How many of these do you have??"

"A lot," She smiled sheepishly.

I shook my head. "Josh, my sister Selena. Selena, this is Josh."

"I know!" She said.

"Bella, my brother Jonathan. Jonathan, Selena."

I smiled at the insanely cute guy. And then I waved and little. And then blushed.

We all got in the limo.

"Wow, this is some limo…" Josh whispered.

I wanted to hear his thoughts so bad, but I was human right now, so I couldn't. I was sure that he wasn't like Mike who had nasty, nasty thoughts.

"I know… Selena is a very detailed person…" I looked around the limo. It was covered in strobe lights and glitter. Every little surface was glittery. The limo smelled like vanilla too.

"So, where's your house?" I asked. "You can just tell the driver."

"Okay," He leaned over and said, "Hutcherson residence.

"But you didn't give an address." I said.

"If you live in this area, you'll know the Hutcherson Residence without an address." He smiled.

A few minutes later we came to a beautiful light blue mansion.

"Wow," I whispered. "What a beautiful house!"

He took my hand. "Come on Bella. I want to show you your room. You can decorate it however you want. Jonathan, show Selena her room."

Josh led me inside his house. Everything seem ed like it was out of a Home magazine. It was gorgeous.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" He called.

"Okay, Josh!" I heard 2 voices call.

"Joshy!" A girl ran up and hugged him. "I missed you so much! Oh! Who's this?"

"I'm Bella," I answered, looking at this girl up and down. She had light brown hair and enormous green eyes. She was wearing a pink minidress with pink skinny jeans and black long boots. She was shortish.

"Hey Bella! I'm Sierra, Josh's girlfriend." She smiled at me.

"Sierra! You are not my girlfriend!" Josh whispered.

"Yes I am!" She whined.

"No! Bella is!" He shouted.

"What?! Have you forgotten about Sandy?" She screamed.

"Uh… No!" He replied.

"Yes you did." A voice came from another room. A girl came out of that room. "Miss me Josh? Obviously not."

"S-Sandra?" He stammered.

The girl was like Selena just prettier, which I didn't think possible, and taller.

"You must be Bella! I'm Sandra. Selena's older sister." When she said that it was like time froze.

Then Selena came running down the stairs and into Sandra's arms.

"Sandra!!" She cried.

"Baby!" Sandra laughed, and kissed Selena's nose.

"Oh Sandra, I'm so sorry about Bella and Josh." Selena looked so sad.

"Bella, I wanna talk to you." Sandra waved me over.

I walked over. "Sandra, I really didn't know that he's your boyfriend." I said.

"It's okay. He's not. I just like him." She replied.

"Okay." I said and walked out to see Sierra and Josh in the middle of a make out scene.

I gasped and ran outside and just kept running. I didn't care where I was going, as long as I was away from Josh.

"Bella, wait!" He yelled. "Please! Let me explain!"

"Why should I?" I screamed back.

"Please," He yelled. "Please!"

I slowed down a bit and let him catch up.

"Bella, I swear that she kissed me!" He grabbed my hand.

"Do you think that I believe you?" I sneered. "If she kissed you, why did you kiss back?"

:I-I really don't know Bella." He stammered.

"Forget it," I snarled.

He grabbed me and whispered, "She kissed me like this and I broke." He pulled me too him and kissed me roughly and gently at the same time. I gave up my struggle and kissed him back.

When we pulled away he whispered, "Forgive me?"

I nodded and smiled a little before pulling him back into kissing me.

A/N: I based all the character off of people I know. Sierra is my BFF from 5th grade. She actually did have a huge crush, bordering on obsession with Josh. She looks like how I described her too. For those who are wondering, this is no longer an E/B story. Sorry.


End file.
